criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eileen Grubba
Eileen Grubba is an American actor, producer, and writer. Biography Grubba was born into a family of eight children in Anchorage, Alaska. She spent most of her childhood in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. As a child, Grubba overcame a deadly form of polio developed during childhood from a vaccine, and then beat cancer. She was told she would never walk again, although she proved the doctors wrong. Grubba attended the same high school as fellow actors Billy Crudup and Chris Conrad. She began her professional acting career in Atlanta, Georgia, where she trained at the Alliance Theater, sang in a choir, performed in musicals, and worked in commercials and indie films. She later moved to New York City, New York, where she studied at HB Studios, sang cabaret, and worked in television and film before finally moving to Los Angeles, California. Grubba has appeared in over twenty indie films and in many TV series, including Sons of Anarchy, Hung, CSI: Miami, The Mentalist, Cold Case, Nip/Tuck, The Closer, ER, Monk, Any Day Now, Ryan Caulfield: Year One, Passions, Port Charles, The Young and the Restless, and the HBO pilot of Enlightened. In her personal life, Grubba hikes mountains and is an advocate for seriously challenged patients. In May 2008, she was interviewed as a feature survivor story for The LiveStrong Foundation, and that interview soon became the organization's most-viewed story. Grubba is also a lifetime member of the world-renowned Actor's Studio, where she has worked onstage with many of today's most skilled veteran actors. On Criminal Minds Grubba portrayed the young Mary Ellen Bennett in the Season Ten episode "Nelson's Sparrow". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Nelson's Sparrow" (2015) TV episode - Young Mary Ellen Barnett *The Red Road (2015) as Dorothy Warren (2 episodes) *Ecotone (2014) as Mom (short) *A Winter Rose (2014) as Emily *Benched (2014) as Feather *Instant Mom (2014) as Patient *Our Father (2014) as Kate (short) *Bones (2014) as Donna Hastings (2 episodes) *Masters of Sex (2013) as Lucille *Dexter (2013) as Nurse *Rushlights (2013) as Alice *Enlightened (2011-2013) as Cheryl (2 episodes) *Whiskey 'n Ditch (2012) as Dot (short) *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Harley Mom *Sons of Anarchy (2010-2012) as Precious Ryan (2 episodes) *Road to Marakesh (2012) as Col. Rotolo *Sleeping with the Bear (2012) as Emily (short) *The Rift (2012) as Gloria Hollister (short) *Rising Sun (2012) as Jeri Dawn Ehlers (short) *The Five-Year Engagement (2012) as Botanical Garden Manager *Martini Mom and Devil Spawn (2012) as Juror/Homeless Lady *Lex Talionis (2011) as Mrs. Melchionne (short) *Hung (2010-2011) as Missy (5 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2011) as Toller's Mother *Death Interrupted (2011) as Amelia *The Mentalist (2011) as Vendor Woman *Continental Divide (2010) as Maria (short) *Last Seen on Dolores Street (2010) as Eileen (short) *Kingdom's End (2010) as The Boss *Better People (2010) as Norma *The Resolve (2010) as Karen Martin (3 episodes) *Poetri-N-Motion (2009) as Kelly *Citizen Jane (2009) as Margaret Wilson *The Closer (2009) as Amy Clarkson *State of Play (2009) as Peggy (uncredited) *The Young and the Restless (2008-2009) as Mrs. Harris (3 episodes) *Monk (2005-2009) as Jack Jr.'s Mother (2 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Jo Rose *Faux Baby (2008) as Maya *The Chosen (2008) as Blonde Woman (short) *Cold Case (2008) as Colleen *Lily (2006) as Mom (short) *Costa Chica: Confession of an Exorcist (2006) as Mrs. San Chica *Tides of War (2005) as Rebecca Malone *Another Man's Treasure (2005) as Grace (short) *Shades of Crimson (2005) as Susan Montgomery (short) *Rats (2003) as Rose *Outlaw (2001) as Celeste *ER (2001) as TV Reporter *The Guest of Honor (2001) as Maid/Sarah (short) *Any Day Now (1999-2000) as Betty/Veronica (2 episodes) *True Rights (2000) as Debbie the Crackhead *Strike Zone (2000) as Reporter (video) *Port Charles (2000) as Stewardess *Passions (2000) as Shelley (2 episodes) *Spinning (1999) as Emily (short) *Ryan Caulfield: Year One (1999) as Spicy Sauce (2 episodes) 'PRODUCER' *The Millionaire Matchmaker (2008-2011) - Casting Producer (43 episodes) *The Millionaire Matchmaker (2010) - Producer (1 episode) *Outsider's Inn (2008) - Casting Producer (8 episodes) *Spotlight 25 (2007) - Casting Producer *Mobile Home Disaster (2005) - Casting Producer 'WRITER' *Costa Chica: Confession of an Exorcist (2006) - Script Collaborator External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses